


Clarke and Lexa: Extended One-shots

by TheQuaz



Category: The 100, clexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQuaz/pseuds/TheQuaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here are some Clexa one-shots for my beloved Clexakru and all else who seek a good read. Some will be written in AU, while some will be written within the show. Some may contain fluff, while some may contain smut; however, most contain both. If you have any ideas, please feel free to message me on tumblr @thequaz. </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! ^_^
> 
> -Quaz

Snow Day  
Modern Day AU- Clexa

Clarke woke up first as she stretched and yawn. Looking to her right, a tangled pile of dark brown hair snored softly. Clarke looked at the clock before she got out of bed, 9:30am. Not too early, but too late to wake up. She slowly got out of bed and walked over to the curtains. Taking the Velcro ties from the window sill, she pinned back the four curtains on the two windows. She folded her arms over her chest as she looked out the frosty window. Snow- it was everywhere. No one could believe this storm. It must have snowed at least one foot just yesterday. A neighbor was shoveling next door. The sound of metal hitting concrete vaguely made its way to Clarke's ears. The man's breath could be seen from the window; the temperate was below freezing. Still in her warm house, Clarke looked up and down the street for any neighborly activity. Quietly in bed, Lexa woke up; blinking her eyes so the room came into focus. She looked towards the window, smiling at her wife looking at the winter wonderland. With out making a sound, she got up from bed and tip toed over to the short blonde. Clarke felt arms snake around her sides and a warm body press up against the back of her. She smiled in a way only Lexa could make her. Leaning back into the taller woman, Lexa kissed the top of her head.

"Good morning to you too," Clarke giggles.  
Still holding her from behind, Lexa speaks, "Is Gustov still sleeping?"  
"Mhm," Clarke replied.  
"And Anna?"  
"Yes love, I already told them they didn't have school. Let them sleep in."  
"Mmm is that so?"  
Clarke turns around facing her love, "Yes, Ms. I-snore-when-I-sleep."  
"I don't snore!"  
"Oh bullshit," Clarke laughs.

Lexa pretends to look hurt causing Clarke to place a kiss on the corner of her lips. The taller woman smiles at the kiss. Clarke wraps her arms around her wife pulling her closer as she tilts her head back, looking up at Lexa. The brunette smiles and looks down before kissing her once more. The kiss is soft and chaste, pure like the snow.

"Take a bath with me," Lexa whispers to her love.  
"Only if you're nice to me," Clarke jokes.  
"I'm always nice to you," Lexa retorts.  
Clarke pulls away to go get the bubble bath, "Yeah right."

Lexa walks to the bathroom and goes to turn the light on, but there's no need due to the natural light coming from the window and sky light. She turns the hot water nozzle on and soon steaming hot water comes out. Clarke returns with the bubble bath and pours three capfuls into the bath just in time. The bubbles must be a foot thick on top of the hot bath water. Clarke begins to undress, but is stopped by the brunette who lifts her shirt over her head and unties her bottoms so she can step out of them. The blonde steps into the bath; it's stinging hot, but refreshing. She lays her head on the edge of the tub as she closes her eyes and breathes in the lavender and lilac bubble bath. Lexa quickly strips and steps into the bath, laying her back on Clarke's chest. She also breathes in the relaxing scent as Clarke caresses her arms beneath the bubbles.

"This...," Lexa breathes. "This is nice."  
Clarke moves her hands to wife's shoulders, wringing them out, "It's very nice. I love this scent."  
Lexa turned around to face Clarke, "And I love you."  
"I love you too," Clarke smiled caressing the side of her face before pulling her in for a kiss.

This kiss was different. It was full of passion and an undying love that no one could break. No one could understand each woman better than the other could. They were made for each other as they balanced each other out.

Lexa shifted her legs, straddling the blonde and pushing her against the side of the tub. Her hands traced the woman's outer thighs before reaching her stomach and moving up to her chest. She kneaded gently as she leaned in for another kiss. Clarke wasted no time as her arms reached below the bubbly water to find Lexa's firm ass. She squeezed softly at first, but as soon Lexa bit down on her lip- gentleness left.

"Mmm," Clarke moaned softly, keeping in mind their kids were sleeping.  
"Tell me what you want," Lexa whispered.  
"Fuck me underwater," Clarke answered.

Taking two fingers, Lexa pushed them underwater into Clarke- whose eyes opened wide. The blonde bucked her hips into the fingers awaiting a release. Sooner rather than later, Clarke climaxed beneath the water.

Clarke kissed her wife, "You are wonderful."  
"Where's mine now," Lexa jokingly asked.  
Blue eyes darkened, "Oh, you'll get it tonight."  
"Why not now," Lexa pestered like a child.  
"Because," Clarke held up a finger. "Wait for it."

There was a knock on their bedroom door. It was little Anna who had finally woken up.

"Mommies, what's for breakfast," she asked.  
"I'll make chocolate chip pancakes my love. Just wait a moment," Lexa answered.  
Clarke laughed, "You'll make the pancakes, huh?"  
"Yes. I can cook, thank you very much."  
Clarke pushed the plug to drain the water, "You can pour the juice- I'll make the pancakes."

Both woman stood up and dried themselves off quickly; they had hungry children to feed. After dressing, Lexa pulled Clarke in close once more.

"You're lucky I love you," she said.  
Clarke smiled only the way Lexa could make her, "You're lucky I _love_ you."


	2. The Dishes

The Dishes  
Modern Day AU: Clexa

It was a long day of work before the two finally were able to sit down for dinner. Lexa sat at one end of the small table and Clarke at the other. They quietly ate their meal while discussing their day. 

"How was work babe," Clarke asked with a mouth full of food.  
"Ha," Lexa sighed. "More and more stressful every day."  
Clarke frowned, "I'm sorry."  
"But I have you to come home," the brunette smiled.  
"Aw, so sweet- BUT it's still your turn to do the dishes, sweet cheeks. So don't think you're getting out of that," Clarke giggled.  
Lexa pleaded, "Babe, come on."  
The blonde was relentless, "Nope." 

Clarke got up and put her dishes in the sink before disappearing to their bedroom. The brunette finished her meal and placed her dishes in the sink and quietly complained to herself before turning the hot water on. She took the dish soap and squeezed some onto a dobie pad for scrubbing. The plates were washed first since they were the biggest and most annoying to clean. As she finished Clarke's plate, the blonde shuffled back into the room quietly now changed into sweatpants and an old t-shirt. She wrapped her arms around Lexa's waist as she continued to scrub. 

"Did you really think I'd make you do the dishes all by yourself," Clarke teased.  
"Yes," Lexa answered flatly.  
"I'n not that heartless," Clarke responded picking up a drying towel.  
Lexa laughed out loud at her beautiful girlfriend. Heartless? No. Cheeky? Yes.  
"Fine," Clarke put the towel down. "Do the dishes yourself."

Lexa reached for Clarke's wrist caching the flustered blonde just in time to pull her close. 

"I'd rather do you," the brunette said boldly.  
Clarke grinned with an amorous look in her eyes, "Sorry, no can do. You have to do the dishes first."  
Lexa was beginning to grow annoyed "Clarke, really?"  
"Yes, Lexa, really."  
Lexa turned around to continue washing, "Whatever." 

The brunette let go of Clarke's wrist, freeing her from the grip of her hand. Clarke sighed and cussed to herself silently. She moved away from behind Lexa and snaked her way to the front, between the sink and her girlfriend. Lexa continued to wash the dishes with a blank expression on her face despite having Clarke's body pressed up against hers. The blonde leaned into the brunette and pressed her lips to her collarbone. Normally, Lexa would give in almost right away, but today she would not- she needed to tease the blonde as much as she teased her. Clarke pressed another kiss on the other collarbone awaiting a reaction. Nothing. She pecked the taller woman's neck, up and down- still nothing.

"Lexa," Clarke said sternly, placing her hands on her hips.  
"Clarke," the brunette replied emotionless, knowing she was getting to the blonde.  
Clarke spoke softer, "Look at me."  
Lexa looked down at the bright blue worried eyes, "Yes?"  
"Stop this please."  
"Stop? I'm doing the dishes as you asked."  
Clarke exhaled before replying, "You know what I mean."  
"I'm afraid I don't," Lexa replied going back to the dishes while hiding a smirk. 

That was the last straw, Clarke had it with this game. She cupped Lexa's face forcing her to look down before leaning in to make their lips meet. It was soft at first; the 'I'm sorry for being a smart ass' kind of kiss. However, the pace changed very quickly as Lexa bit down on Clarke's lower lip eliciting a faint moan. The brunette took her soapy hands from the hot water- without drying them off- and wrapped them around Clarke, placing one on either side of her lower back. Lexa's tongue slide out of her own mouth and into the blonde, tasting every inch. Clarke ran her fingernails up and down Lexa's back as the kiss continued to deepen. Now, the brunette's mind was made up. She gripped Clarke's ass simultaneously picking her up as the blonde's legs wrapped around the taller woman. 

Clarke pressed her forehead to Lexa's, "What about the dishes?"  
"They can wait," Lexa smiled, carrying her girlfriend away from the kitchen to have her way with her.


	3. Movie Date

Movie Date  
Modern Day AU- Clexa

Clarke must have pinned her hair back for the fifth time and it still wasn't right. She decided to try once more and again, it still didn't look good enough. The blonde groaned in frustration as she threw the bobby pins on the bathroom counter, deciding to check her makeup instead. Lexa heard the sound from outside their ensuite and came to see what all the fuss was about. She found a red faced Clarke, angrily checking her make up in the mirror. The brunette took two bobby pins from the counter and twirled Clarke around so she faced her. Lexa took two small thin lengths of hair and pulled them pack to pin them for Clarke. The first time was perfect. The blonde couldn't complain- Lexa was always perfect.

"There babe," Lexa smiled.  
"Thank you. I just couldn't seem to get it right this time," she replied exhaling.  
Lexa wrapped her arms around the shorter girl's waist, "You're shaking."  
"I'm just worried, Lexa."  
"Clarke, everything will be fine. Anya is baby-sitting Gustov. We deserve a night out by ourselves, relax please," the taller woman soothed.  
"What if something goes wrong and we're not here?"  
"Everything will be fine," she kissed her forehead. "Now hurry, we're not being late for the movie, again."

Lexa tapped Clarke's ass to mainly hurry her along, but also because she was wearing a dark blue skin tight jeans that made her even more irresistible. The blonde shuffled out of the bathroom to put on her shoes, completing her outfit. One last look in mirror and she was ready to go. Her form fitting lavender shirt only served to compliment the dark jeans that gray flats tied all together into casual beauty. Lexa, on the other hand, choose a darker route as usual. Her maroon shirt was loose and covered with a gray sweater paired by painted on black jeans. As if the jeans weren't enough, she had to lace up her black boots mid calf boots. The two beautiful woman took the term 'hot mom' to a whole new level.

Before exiting their bedroom, Lexa pulled Clarke aside, "You look beautiful as always, Princess."  
"You just want a kiss," Clarke teased.  
Lexa leaned in and kissed her cheek, "You're right."

They walked towards the family room where Anya was sitting on the floor playing with Gustov. He had a wide grin on his face as she leaned in and tickled him. The four year old seemed to grow more and more each day. He had the blue eyes of Clarke, bright and shinning; but the hair of Lexa, dark and mysterious.

"Oh good, you girls are finally ready to go," Anya joked scooping up Gustov in her arms. "Give your mommies a kiss, G."

The young boy leaned over and placed a sloppy kiss on each of their cheeks.

"If you need anything or something goes wrong- just call me," Clarke chimed in.  
"Everything will be fine. Now leave, you're going to miss the previews," Anya laughed.  
Clarke kissed his little head, "I love you baby."  
"Be good for Aunt Anya," Lexa spoke before kissing his head too.  
"Bye mommies. I love yous too," Gustov replied, smiling wide.

Lexa urged the reluctant Clarke towards the door, pushing her outside to their car. The brunette opened the car door for her wife before getting in herself. Clarke exhaled a long breath as Lexa began to drive away. The calmer of the two placed a hand on the worrying one, whose palm rested on the middle console of their Audi A4.

"Everything will be fine," Clarke told herself.  
Lexa brushed her finger tips over the blonde's knuckles, "It will be, my love."

The rest of the drive was spent by talking about their adorable little boy. Neither could get over how quickly he seemed to be growing up. Both woman knew they wanted more than one child, and it was only a matter of time before they decided to have more. Clarke liked to tease Lexa that since Gustov had her hair that he'd be as hard headed as her. Lexa would always counter by saying Gustov had Clarke's eyes, meaning he'd he a heart breaker just like his mom. The banter went back and forth until Lexa parked the car at the movie theater. She got out of the car first and walked around to open Clarke's door for her, taking the soft hand to help her out. Clarke intertwined their fingers as they walked towards the entrance of the theater.

Once up to the ticket booth, Clarke spoke up, "Two for Star Wars: Force Awakens, please."  
"That'll be $23.50," the employee answered monotoned.  
Clarke handed over a twenty and a five. "Keep the change," she spoke taking the two tickets.  
"I'll get the popcorn and drinks," Lexa told Clarke before walking away.

All Clarke could do was admire her wife sauntering towards the food counter. Hate to see her leave, but love to watch her go. Not a day went by when Clarke didn't want Lexa by her side; in skinny jeans or nothing at all. The brunette returned with a large bucket of popcorn and two Cokes.

"Why didn't you get the big one," Clarke joked.  
"I like popcorn. Leave me alone woman," Lexa teased back.  
The blonde kissed her cheek, "You know I can't do that."

They walked towards the theater together, chatting excitedly about finally seeing Star Wars. Once in seated way in the back, Lexa put her arm around her beautiful wife. Clarke scooted closer and placed her left hand on the brunette's thigh, caressing it back and forth. The lights began to dim as the previews started rolling.

"Oh, I want to see that," Clarke whispered at every other trailer.  
"You want to see every thing," Lexa whispered back.  
"Like you naked."  
The brunette blushed, "Really Clarke? We're in public."  
Clarke cocked her head at Lexa, "And your point is?"  
"My point is-," she began but was cut off by someone obnoxiously shushing them.

Lexa tightened her jaw after being interrupted as Clarke covered her mouth, stifling a giggle at the annoyed brunette. The previews subsided as the Star Wars theme song began to play and the opening credits started to roll. They both sat in their seats, waiting eagerly like small children for the real show to begin. By the first scene, both women were entranced by the movie.

After the small- and somewhat intimate- scenes between Poe and Finn, Clarke leaned over to Lexa, "They're so gay for each other."  
"Not everyone is gay," she replied in an hushed tone.  
"Shh, in this case they are," the blonde teased.

Lexa rolled her eyes as the comment and continued to watch the movie, arm still around the blonde. Another moving scene never failed to make the couple emotional. Han Solo leaned in to hug Leia and the whole theater cried in awe. The star crossed lovers never ceased to make anyone feel.

"Aww, babe," Clarke rubbed Lexa's leg. "It's okay."  
"Oh, just wait for it," responded Lexa knowing what was about to come.

Within a next few scenes, Clarke's mouth hung open as Lexa chocked back tears at her fallen hero. The blonde now understood what Lexa was talking about before. The couple watched in awe as the movie went on, finally ending with the incredible Luke Skywalker in desperate need of a hair cut.

"Well shit," Clarke spoke as the lights slowly came back on in the theater.  
"That was quite the roller coast from start to finish," Lexa replied standing from her seat extending her hand.  
The blonde took it, standing up as well, "I know something else that's a roller coaster from start to finish."  
Lexa's eye brows raised, "Do you now?"  
"I think I might," Clarke smiled as they walk out of the theater towards their car.

It was already dark by the time the movie let out. The full moon shone bright in the sky as endless stars danced around it. It was a perfect cloudless night; a bit chilly but nothing a light jacket couldn't help. The two found the car despite the poorly lighted parking lot. After unlocking the car, Lexa attempts to open Clarke's door for her. But is immediately shut down by the blonde's body who happens to be leaning on it.

"Scoot over so I can open the door," Lexa said flatly.  
The blonde crossed her arms, "No."  
"Babe, come on. It's cold and I want to go home."  
"Let me think... No."  
"Clarke, stop playing," Lexa leaned in to try and reach for the handle again.

Clarke grabbed her wrist, pulling Lexa toward her fully until both hands were planted on either side of the blonde. The blonde smirked proudly and wrapped her arms around Lexa's lower back.

"Come here," Clarke whispered.  
Lexa sighed, "If you wanted a kiss, you could've just ask me instead of making me wait in the cold."  
"Shut up and kiss me."

The brunette let out a small laugh before leaning down to kiss her wife; whose body was now tightly pressed against the car. Clarke sucked Lexa's bottom lip, making it swollen to her liking. The blonde released a low moan as Lexa's tongue slid over own, painfully slow.

Lexa reluctantly pulled away, "Can we go home now?"  
"We were just getting started," Clarke whined.  
"We have a bed at home for things like this," the taller woman stated.  
"Fine."

Clarke opened the door to the car herself and sat down in the passenger seat before shutting the door once more. Lexa rolled her eyes, again. You think she would learn never to deny Clarke when she was like that. However, egging her on always seemed to make the end result more... pleasurable, so to say.  
Lexa sat in the driver's seat and turned the ignition, roaring the car to life. She looked over to her beautiful love. Clarke sat crossed armed, staring out the dashboard with a blank expression that hid her flushed cheeks terribly.

Lexa reached over to uncross the arms for her, "Baby, don't do this."  
"I'm not doing anything, Alexandria," Clarke replied.  
The brunette tensed at her full name, "We'll be home soon enough."

The blonde uncrossed her arms and turned her head towards Lexa. Her expression seemed pissed off, but both woman knew it was frustration.

Before melting from Lexa's beauty, Clarke spoke up, "We better be. Because I'm going to ride you like a fucking roller coaster."

The blonde turned back around to maintain her made up attitude. Lexa smiled, shifting the car into drive knowing when once she arrived home, Clarke would be all hers. They would always be each other's.


	4. Ground Meets Sky

Ground Meets Sky-  
Clarke and Lexa in Polis

The evening meal was coming to a close as Clarke pushed her plate forward signaling she was finished. The hearty meal consisted of venison and potatoes covered in a thick brown gravy. Food was never this delicious and tasteful on the Arc. Clarke savored every bite to the end.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Commander," Clarke bowed her head after pushing her chair in. "I'm going to retire to my quarters."  
"You are welcome, Ambassador," the Commander nodded following Clarke with her eyes as she left.  
With Clarke out of the room, Titus who was seated right handed to the Commander, spoke up, "Heda."

The Commander's eyes were still locked on the door Clarke walked out of.

"Lexa," Titus said again, more sternly this time. "Stop this nonsense, please."  
Completely disregarding Titus, Lexa stood up, "I am retiring as well. Thank you for the meal Leah."  
The young cook smiled and bowed her head at the appreciative Commander.

The Commander quickly walked out of the room, hands still intertwined behind her back. Clarke, as usual, was the heaviest weight in her mind. The brunette debated her next move as she paced to Clarke's door. She stood outside the for a moment before working up the courage to knock. As she raised her knuckles, the door swung open to a wide-eye surprised Clarke.

"Ambassador," the Commander nodded.  
"Lexa," Clarke breathed. "I was just- uh. I was about to go on a walk."  
Lexa's eyebrows raised, concerned, "It is night, Clarke."  
"That's the point," Clarke replied.  
"It is not safe alone," her voice wavered.  
"I have my knife," Clarke explained brushing past Lexa.

The Commander stood in front of Clarke's closed door, motionless. She understood the blonde's anger and short fuse- she couldn't blame her. The Sky Princess would never recover from the betrayal at Mount Weather. Nevertheless, the Commander was not going to let Clarke be foolish by walking alone at this hour. She checked her leg to ensure her knife was still there before slipping out of the tower sight unseen. Granted she had no clue where the hell Clarke would be, but she was going to look anyway. The brunette stepped around the ground quietly, careful not to startle wild life or Clarke. Sooner, rather than later, Lexa approached an open landing of grass speckled with flowers. She breathed in and out at the serenity of her surroundings; peaceful yet entirely empty. The brunette walked to the middle of the clearing and sat cross legged, closing her eyes before taking a deep breathe once more. The air was light and filled with various scents from the city. Beautifully unaware, Clarke was able to come up behind Lexa.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't let me come out here alone," her tone was less sharp than before.  
Lexa stood up and turned around startled, "It wasn't safe by yourself, Clarke."  
"You know, I can take care of myself," the blonde replied softly. The brunette's face shifted to a frown. "But that doesn't mean I want to be by myself."  
"Oh," Lexa replied in a hushed tone.  
"What are you doing out here anyways? You were literally sitting in the middle of a grass circle," Clarke questioned.  
"I find peace at this time. The darkness creates a blanket for everything, only leaving the stars to shine," Lexa explained.  
"Wow," Clarke teased. "So poetic. Don't you just mean star gazing? It's one of the first things I did when I landed on the ground."

Clarke walked over to where Lexa was standing, not even realizing how far apart they were, and laid down. She patted a patch of grass to the side of her, inviting Lexa to join her. Hesitantly, the brunette laid down next to Clarke. She couldn't help but be stiff and tense, unsure of what Clarke's intentions were.

"Lexa," Clarke spoke. "You're stiff as a board, relax. It's just us out here."  
She let out a breath she had been holding in, "What was the sky like, Clarke?"  
Clarke thought for a moment, "Stunning... Never-ending. It was gorgeous, yet it had this darkness like no other that would eat away at you if you let it. There were so many windows. I always looked at Earth... wondering what and even who was there. Everyone thought it was barren, entirely empty."  
"They were wrong," Lexa allowed a small laugh.

Clarke loved seeing Lexa like this. She was so full of life, so down to Earth... so Earth. It was no accident that slowly Clarke was becoming Lexa's world as Lexa became her's. The ground met the sky in the most magnificent disaster. Two worlds, completely different and unimaginable, began to form into one.

"Although," Clarke continued, still gazing at the once Arc filled sky. "I never thought I would be someone who came to the ground. Looking back now, it all seems so crazy. But looking at everything now, it all seems to make sense."  
"The sky met the ground," Lexa said almost inaudible.

Clarke took her focus from the sky and placed it on Lexa, whose eyes glowed no matter the time of day. Her expression, unreadable as usual; yet her eyes revealed all too much. The green orbs begged for forgiveness they believed would never come. They longed for sanctuary only one person could give. They hungered for only one thing- Clarke.

The blonde gently placed her hand on Lexa's cheek, now overcome with the emotion only one look gave, "Ground met the sky in the most extraordinary explosion."  
"When was there an explosion" asked Lexa, puzzled by the Sky Princess's metaphor.

Clarke shook her head in amusement. For someone so cunning, the Commander let a simple metaphor defeat her.

The blonde shifted closer into Lexa's space as she whispered, "When my lips met yours, Commander."

Lexa's faced molded into awestruck. No matter how hard she tried, her emotions ran wild whenever Clarke was around.

"Clarke...," she replied, unsure of what to say. "I'm so sorry."  
Clarke inhaled sharply, taken back at the brunette's ever-so-long remorse, "I know. And gosh, I hate you for what you did. You put me through hell and back, Lexa... but I can't stop myself from wanting you. I want every piece, Heda and all."  
The brunette's eyes began to puddle over, "I do not deserve you, Clarke. I do not deserve anything."  
"We may not deserve much in this shitty world, but we sure as hell deserve each other," the blonde spoke passionately moving herself even closer to Lexa.

This was it.

Clarke had tortured herself and Lexa long enough. She placed her legs on either side of Lexa, straddling her to ensure she wouldn't go anywhere- not that she would. Lexa ran her finger tips down Clarke's back, memorizing every inch of her unblemished skin; except for three deep scars she would ask her about later. The fingers on Clarke's back sent a chill through her whole body and goose bumps along her arms. She lowered her face to Lexa's, whose smile was undoubtedly thanks to Clarke.

"Let the ground meet the sky," Clarke instigated.

Lexa took the invitation and met her lips to Clarke's, delicately as if something could break at any moment. Sweet and full, Clarke's lips hadn't changed in the slightest. The brunette began to lose herself with the taste of Clarke's in her mouth. The blonde's tongue swirled Lexa's lower lip, her teeth nibbling softly. For the first time in what seemed like forever, Lexa moaned oh so softly as Clarke's tongue collided with hers. She was sweet like strawberries and Lexa was entirely intoxicated. Her hands outlined Clarke's curves admiring all the way down to her ass, continuously captured by her beauty. The blonde gasped at Lexa's boldness. She never took the Commander for one who would take such a leap of faith. Although, Lexa was only this open with Clarke.

Clarke slowly pulled away after another moment, "We should go back."  
"For what reason," Lexa asked.  
"They're probably wondering where you are."  
"I am Heda. I do as I please," Lexa grinned.  
"Come on," Clarke said sitting up.  
"Fine," the brunette gave in, sitting up too. Clarke took Lexa's hand and intertwined their fingers. "You and I, we are inevitable."  
"We are," the blonde agreed.

Clarke kissed the Commander on the cheek one last time before they turned back towards the tower. All was well as the ground met the sky once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working on another modern AU where our two lovely ladies are in high school. It should be out soon. 
> 
> May we meet again,  
> -Quaz


	5. Unexpected Turnout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are sensitive to smut, there is a small scene in this one-shot. You have been warned ;).

Unexpected Turnout 

High School AU- Clexa

 

Today was finally the day. It was the most important day other than graduation, which was only in a few weeks time. Today was finally prom at Polis High. Every senior girl woke up early to complete the stressful tasks in preparing for a night they would never forget. The boys... well, they slept in of course; they never took long to get ready. While every girl seemed to wake up overly early, one in particular slept in, debating whether or not to even go to prom. 

Indra stood outside the door way to the teenager's room, "Alexandria, you need to wake up."

"Five more minutes," she groaned, rolling back over. 

Indra continued pulling the covers off,  "Come on, you have a busy day ahead of you."

"No, let me sleep."

"Stop whining and get your ass up. You have prom tonight," she pestered. 

Lexa sighed, "I don't want to go, Indra."

"Clarke will be there," the darker woman teased. 

"With her boyfriend," Lexa added, face muffled by her pillow. 

Indra sat down on the side of the brunette's bed, "Once she sees how beautiful you look, she'll forget all about him."

"I highly doubt that."

"You never know Lexa," Indra cooed. "Now get your ass up."

Reluctantly, Lexa swung her legs off the bed, planting her feet onto the floor. She walked over to dresser and picked up a hair tie to pull her unmanageable mop into a messy bun. Her eyes glanced over to the long black dress hanging in a garment bag on a hanger balancing on her closet door. The brunette let out a long sigh. She really should go to prom; not for herself, but to see Clarke. She needed to see how beautiful the blonde would look. Despite not knowing what Clarke's dress looked like, she knew somehow the woman would be drop dead gorgeous. A smile stretched across the grouchy girl as she imagined the blonde wearing a navy dress only to compliment her fair, and most likely soft, skin. Then a frown suddenly swept across her face. Clarke was going with Finn, her all-star jock boyfriend who everyone seemed to swoon over. 

"She can do so much better," Lexa said aloud to herself. 

The brunette walked into the kitchen and sat down at a stool with a plate of buttered toast sitting in front of it. She thanked Indra with a mouthful of food, only to be scolded and told to do her own dishes. Per usual, Clarke was on her mind as she scrubbed the dishes in the sink...

~~~

It was already 11 am when Clarke finally was able to stop and take a breath; she had been running around all morning to prepare for the big night. She had only managed to get a little done, it felt like there was so much to do and so little time. Earlier in the morning, she had picked up Finn's boutonniere from the local florist; it had turned out perfectly, a white rose with a navy blue ribbon to accompany it. She made sure to place it in the fridge to keep it from wilting. Her mind wandered some as she looked forward to the dance, letting images of Finn and her dancing flood her mind. But the day dream was short lived as a familiar voice reached her.

"Clarke," her mom called from the front hallway. "We need to head out to get your nails done."

"I'm coming Mom, let me just get my sandals on," she answered, raising her voice slightly so her mother could hear her. She tucked a wisp of blonde hair behind her ear and shuffled to her room to grab some open toed shoes. She grabbed her purse and met her mo at the door. 

"Ready," Abby asked.

"Ready," Clarke replied simply with a smile.

"Want to drive," her mom casually asked.

"Nah, I'm way to distracted," the blonde laughed.

Abby smiled in return, "Alright, honey."

Before much longer both of them were seated and receiving mani-pedis, speaking about dreams and expectations as the dance approached. 

~~~

The day seemed to go by agonizingly slow for this particularly patient brunette. Lexa sat on the couch, feet propped up on the ottoman, as she continued her binge on Jessica Jones. 

"Just kiss already," she shouted at the TV. 

She was continuously annoyed at the heavy chemistry between Trish and Jessica that never seemed to be fulfilled. Her phone buzzed signaling a text message. It was from no one else, but Clarke:

_Clarke: Ugh kill me. I hate getting my make-up done._

_Lexa: Suck it up haha._

_Clarke: Oh, shut up. I've gotta go. I better see you tonight._

_Lexa: Maybe._

The brunette's mind was still not made up. Should she go to prom? Should she not go to prom? Deep down, she only wanted to go prom just to see Clarke. It may have been a selfish reason, but it was the best one she could come up with. The logical part of her brain argued that Clarke would hang all over Finn like she always did, despite his petty attempts at angering the blonde. She really could do better and both women knew that- everyone knew that. Lexa tried her best to be discreet about her feelings; she never wanted to upset Clarke. The brunette would simply smile and swallow the lump in throat like she'd done so many times before.

"Ugh," Lexa sighed.

Indra heard her down the hall, "Get up and go shower, it'll make you feel better."

"No it won't," Lexa moped.

"Lexa," Indra continued once more. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself and get up and _go_ shower."

She stood up, "Fine."

Lexa walked towards her bathroom grabbing towels from the closet nearby. With a swift motion, her pajamas were on the floor in the dirty clothes pile. She turned the water as hot as it could go, wanting to feel the burn. The water stung her skin, but filled the gap left unknowingly by the blonde.

~~~

"Mom," Clarke called from her bedroom.

"Yes," Abby answered in her doorway.

"Are we doing hair soon?"

"You need to eat some dinner first. God knows you're gonna be hungry all during prom if you don't eat," Abby replied.

"I'm not that hungry."

"Too bad, come to the kitchen and eat."

Clarke rose from her bed and walked into the kitchen where spaghetti and meatballs were sitting on a plate by a glass of water. No matter how old Clarke was, her mom always seemed to take care of her. She loved her mom for it, no matter how many arguments they had. The blonde said down at her spot and Abby sat across from her.

"When is Finn coming by for pictures," Abby asked.

"Probably in like two hours, give or take," Clarke answered.

The mother's face shifted, "He's going to be on time, correct?"

"I hope so," Clarke sighed. "He hasn't really been responding to my text messages."

"He's no good for you, Clarke," Abby shook her head. The blonde didn't refute. "I know you can do better than him. He's a jock who only cares about himself and sports."

"I don't need this right now," Clarke muttered standing up. "Let me know when you're ready to do my hair. I'll be in my room."

Clarke walked away to her room and shut the door. She sat on the bed and hung her head, knowing her mom was right; Clarke just didn't want to admit it.

~~~

The brunette stood in front of her full mirror, completely bare. She saw her own beauty yet something was missing. Lexa frowned at all things she had to do before the dance that night. Not only hair and make-up, but nails and making sure her dress fit too. Her long black dress would basically be backless if there wasn't a thin layer of nude mesh. Throwing a button-up and shorts on, she sat on her bed and sighed putting her head in her hands; she should've planned better. A knock at her doorway caused her to look up.

"Knock, knock," the woman spoke.

"Anya," Lexa sprang up and hugged her tightly. "I thought you weren't coming home this weekend."

"I couldn't miss my little sister's prom," she smiled.

"Hah," Lexa mumbled.

Anya was confused, "What's wrong?"

"I wasn't really planning on going, but-."

"Lexa, you're going whether you like it or not. I didn't drive home to see you throw a tantrum like a child. Now get up, put some cute underwear on, and let's get you all dolled up," Anya asserted.

She smiled at her sister's firmness and couldn't help but love her even more. Anya was about two hours away for college and Lexa missed her so much, whether she admitted it or not. This small act of sisterly love seemed to give the brunette another reason to go to prom and actually enjoy it. Following her sister's directions, she walked to her dresser and picked out underwear that Anya would classify as sexy.

Lexa looked up from her drawer, "The dress has a built in bra so I'm not wearing one."

"Oh," Anya winked. "Loosey-goosey, huh? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No?"

"Really? So there's no one named Clarke?"

"Indra told you," Lexa groaned.

"Nothing gets passed Indra or me, in fact. Why haven't you mentioned her before, Lex," Anya asked.

The brunette lowered her head, "Because she has a boyfriend."

"Oh," Anya paused.

Lexa simply nodded her head and didn't say a word. Her sister took the hint to change the subject somehow.

"Well forget her, let's do your makeup and hair and nails. You're going to look more beautiful than you already do," Anya smiled.

The younger of two went to grab a stool and sat it in front of the full length mirror, that way Anya would have a good enough view. She gently pulled Lexa's hair into a loose bun to get it out of her face.

"You have so much hair child," the older one teased.

"I don't wanna get it cut," Lexa giggled.

Anya smiled at ease, "So what am I doing for your make-up?"

"I really don't care," the teenager laughed. "It just has to match my dress which is black."

"I know just the thing," the older one grinned slyly.

Anya grabbed one of her many palettes, examining her sister's face. Lexa had no idea what any of this stuff was, all she knew was it was make-up and that was that.

The older woman breathed in and out deeply, "Okay. Let's begin. And _hold still_ Lexa."

Lexa straightened her posture up as much as she was able and stood still as her sister worked her magic. By the time Anya was done, the brunette had a full face of beyond gorgeous make-up. Her green eyes were highlighted with a dark smokey eye that only made the jade orbs pop even more. The contour on her face outlined her face shape perfectly as well. And her lips- oh her lips- were filled in with a faint red lip stick allowing them to stick out to catch attention, but not enough to steal the show because that was her eyes' job. Anya moved away from the mirror and Lexa opened her eyes to take in the new sight before her.

Her eyes opened wide and a genuine smile spread across her lips, "Anya, I love it. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome honey," Anya kissed the top of her head. "Now let's get that mop under control."

~~~

Clarke sat on the wooden stool in front of the bathroom mirror in her mother's room. The mirror spread the whole length of the double vanities, even if only one sink was used.

The blonde spoke up, "I didn't mean to get testy earlier."

"I know sweetie," Abby nodded. "I should've kept my comments to myself."

Clarke chucked at her mom's attempt at an apology, "You're my mom. It's like your job to tell me things like that."

Abby looked up in the mirror to catch Clarke's eyes, "Damn right it is."

The blonde's laugh was now full as she giggled at the serious joke. Abby pulled her hair slightly to urge her to keep sitting straight; her hair was almost finished. With one final bobby pin, Clarke's hair was finished. She knew from the beginning she wanted something simple yet elegant, so she went with a half up and half down the style. The top was pulled back in a layered fashion, exposing her natural blonde highlights; while her other half down was beautifully curled to perfection by her mother's skilled hands. Another whiff and hair spray, and the look was locked in to place.

"I love it," Clarke smiled to her mother in the mirror.

"I'm glad," Abby smiled back.

The door bell rang from downstairs.

Clarke was puzzled, "That can't be Finn, can it? It's a little early."

"No uh-," Abby paced uneasily. "It's Kane."

Before Clarke could question her mother's mysterious actions, the older woman escaped from the room to the front door. The blonde took this opportunity to walk back to her room to finally slip into her dress. She opened her top drawer and gazed over the many garments it held. Her and Finn only ever had sex once and she was sure he would probably want to do it again tonight despite how Clarke felt about it. She grabbed the navy lace thong. _Might as well match my dress_ , she thought. The teenager slipped into the small pieces quickly. She glanced at herself in the mirror before putting on her dress.

"Wow," she said to herself. "I look so grown up. Where did the time go?"

A small sad smile spread across her face as she realized this was the last big event before graduation, then it was the real world. She sighed before walking to grab her dress hanging up against her door. The gorgeous gown flowed without even being on her body. The back was only half open, but the front left room for the blonde to show off just a little. To her displeasure, the zipper was on the back of the dress. She stepped into the dress, putting her arms in the right places.

"Mom," she called from her room. No answer. "Mom!"

She heard giggling then the shuffle of feet up the stairs to her room.

"Mom," Clarke huffed. "Zip me please."

Abby nodded and moved behind Clarke carefully putting the hook and eye together before zipping. The zipper went up with ease.

"Now shoes," her mother gestured.

"Yes, it's all a part of the grand entrance, Princess."

"Mommm," Clarke complained. "I'm going to fall on my face."

"Hang on to the railing, you'll be fine," Abby laughed. "And come on, Finn just got here and is waiting down stairs too."

Clarke hurriedly placed the heels on and took one final glance in the mirror. With a shaky breath, she began her descent down the stairs and hopefully to a night she wouldn't forget.

~~~

"Are you sure you want to drive there," Indra asked Lexa cautiously. "You might mess your entire outfit up."

Lexa shrugged, "I'll be fine. I'm not planning on staying the whole time and I don't want to depend on you guys picking me up."

"Mmm, alright," the older woman agreed. "Just be careful, please."

"I will be," the brunette ensured to both Indra and Anya who was listening tentatively.

Anya gave her one more hug, "Have fun, okay? _Don't be a kill joy_."

"I'll try," the younger sister laughed.

Lexa took her keys and unlocked her car while stepping out of her heels so she'd be able to drive. With her seat belt on, she shifted the car to reverse and was out is the drive way in no time on her way to prom. Her playlist sounded loudly from the speakers...

_But the waves hit my head_  
_To think someone's in your bed_  
_I get a little bit Genghis Khan_  
_I don't want you to get it on_  
_With nobody else but me_  
_With nobody else but m_ e ...

After about ten minutes, Lexa parked in her usual spot at school. The line outside the door was already long as couple upon couple waited for their magical night to start. She searches the crowd for any familiar face, hoping to see one of her friends. Lexa spotted Octavia first who was holding tightly to Lincoln's bicep. Her heels were way too high which explained why she clutched onto Lincoln for dear life.

Octavia spotted the brunette, "Lexa! Over here!"

Lexa walked over carefully and smiled at the couple, "Hey you too. You guys look great."

"Thank you," Octavia hugged the taller woman, now almost the same height due to heels. "You look amazing too Lex."

"Thanks O," Lexa blushed.

"Damn girl, let me cut a piece of that cake," a booming voice from behind said. It was no other than Raven Reyes. "Look at you Lexa, entirely too sexy to not have a date."

The brunette shook her head, at a loss of words when Raven made comments like these. She never knew if she was being serious or just joking.

"Stop harassing her, Reyes," a more husky voice came from behind again. This time, it was who Lexa had wanted to see this whole time. It was Clarke.

Lexa unknowingly turned around and saw the blonde; her mouth must have dropped to the ground. She was dressed in an elegant navy dress with a hairstyle that looked more complicated than it probably was. Although Clarke clung to Finn's arm, who seemed completely uninterested in anything, she was down-right stunning. She was beautiful. She was breathing taking. She was Clarke. And Lexa understood even more when people say if you look into the sun too long, it hurts. It pained her to see Clarke with Finn, but she just couldn't look away from the masterpiece that was Clarke Griffin. Octavia and Clarke engaged in conversation while Finn and Lincoln awkwardly made small talk about sports. Raven was observing Lexa who, of course, was observing Clarke.

Raven sneaked behind Lexa and crept close to her ear, "You're staring."

Lexa's ears turned red. "I am not," she denied.

"You'll get your chance, don't worry," Raven winked.

Lexa was unsure what Raven meant, but decided not to give it much thought as the line started to move quickly towards the door. The brunette now shifted her eyes to Finn once they were in the gym. He was constantly reaching into his pocket to take something out. Then, it finally clicked. The boy had been taking out a small flask from his pocket and drinking from it when no one was looking. It would only be a matter of time before he was drunk and out of control. Finn reached into his pocket again and took a swig, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. Lexa sighed and made sure to keep an eye on him for the rest of the night.

The night continued as usual. Raven made Lexa dance even if she didn't want to and the taller woman would never admit she was having a good time. Everything was going well until Lexa spotted Clarke, although inaudible from the loud music, she could tell the blonde was yelling at Finn who was now incredibly drunk. _No, no, no_ , Lexa thought. She paced over to where Clarke was standing to defend her.

"You can't do this Finn! Not on prom night," she yelled at the drunk.

"I can do what ever the fuck I want," he yelled back. "Now get your sweet ass over here and dance with me."

He was slurring on his words and tripping over himself.

" _No_ ," Clarke stated. "I'm not going anywhere with you when you're like this. You're out of control."

He reached to grab her wrist, "I can said come he-."

His sentence was cut short with Lexa's fist to his face. He stumbled back and then totally fell over.

"She said she's not going anywhere with you, so leave," the brunette firmly said.

"Fucking bitch," he slurred, stumbling away.

Lexa looked over to Clarke, checking her up and down, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for that. He got way out of hand way too quick," Clarke answered.

"You're welcome," the brunette replied suddenly becoming shy. _Don't be a kill joy_ , she remembered. "Wanna dance?" 

"You don't like dancing," the blonde laughed.

"I do tonight," Lexa smiled. "Come on."

She extended her hand slightly and Clarke took it, wrapping her fingers around it as Lexa led them both to the dance floor. The music was pounding and both women could both feel it coursing through their veins. Coleman Hell played loudly through the speakers laced around the gym... 

_I turn to you, you're all I see._

_Our love's a monster with two heads and one heartbeat._

_I turn to you, you're all I see._

_Our love's a monster with two heads and one heartbeat._

_We just got up in the moment,_

_Why don't you call me in the morning, instead._

_Before we turn into a monster,_

_Before we turn into a monster with two heads..._

Unintentionally, the heat began rise in the two women's small atmosphere. The brunette's eyed the blonde, getting lost in the lyrics and the song. She couldn't help but smile from ear to ear. Lexa was finally the reason this beauty was grinning so wide. The blonde glanced over to the ever staring brunette, her grin only growing wider. She shuffled closer to the taller woman, turning her face away from Lexa. Not really sure of her intentions, Lexa continued to dance as Clarke began to inch closer and closer with each lyric sung. The blonde scooted closer until finally her body was firmly pressed against Lexa's, whose face was now flushed. Clarke gripped the sides of the brunette's legs only grinding herself more onto Lexa. Each line of lyrics gave the blonde a different rhythm to grate her backside against the taller woman's center. 

Lexa finally spoke up in the blonde's ear, "Clarke."

"Hmm," she answered, swaying her hips into Lexa's.

"What are you doing?"

She answered sarcastically, "Dancing like you asked me."

"I didn't ask you to dance like this," she replied unsure of the sarcasm.

"Did you want me to stop," the blonde teased turning around to face her victim.

"God, no," Lexa breathed.

Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa's waist, pulling her near, "Good."

The loud upbeat music cut off as the DJ's voice pierced through the speaker, "Alright ladies and gents, it's that time of night to pull that special someone near and slow things down a little."

Green eyes searched blue in the silent question of what they should do. With no time to decide, the heart bending music began playing through the speakers. 

"Hold my waist," Clarke took initiative.

She didn't have to tell Lexa twice before the taller woman gently grasped the blonde's waist; she waited for this moment for so long. Seizing the opportunity, she pulled Clark closer and her hands too wrapped around the woman. Each breathed a deep breath at the unexpected feeling from such a small intimate touch. The song only seemed to enhance the moment...

_Maybe I'll crash into you,_

_Maybe we would open up these wounds._

_We're only alive if we bruise,_

_So I lay down this armor._

_I will surrender tonight,_

_Before we both lose this fight._

_Take my defenses,_

_All my defenses._

_I lay down this armor,_

_I lay down this armor._

_I lay down this armor for you._

Clarke could feel her eyes begin to water at the perfection of the moment. She was overwhelmed with this feeling she tried so hard to deny and bury six feet under ground. The blonde looked up to the brunette whose eyes were shut tightly with tears running silently down her cheeks. Lexa was savoring this moment, unsure when she would have this chance again. Clarke removed one hand from the waist of the taller woman and wiped the river of tears from her cheeks. The brunette's eyes sprang open completely taken back, confused if Clarke was indeed feeling what she was feeling.

"Lexa," she begged almost silently. 

The taller woman shut her eyes once more and leaned down to Clarke, connecting the puffy lips with hers. Clarke immediately fell into it, wrapping her hand around the back of Lexa's neck deepening the kiss. Lexa titled her head the other way, softly bumping their two noses together. Aching for more, she pushed Clarke's lower back nudging the shorter woman into her even more. The blonde melted into the touch as she fell into Lexa more. Clarke took charge once more and opened the brunette's mouth slightly with her tongue. She needed to taste her. She needed more. She needed Lexa. Across the gym, their friends eyed them curiously.

"Well, I saw that coming," Octavia laughed lowly.

"Didn't we all," Raven joked back. "Why don't you kiss me like that O?"

Lincoln's eyebrows popped up, "Excuse me?"

"I'm kidding, big guy. Calm down," Raven laughed.

Back in the huddle of bodies the two women continued their intense lip-locking session until, finally, the music came to an end.

"Lexa," Clarke groaned again.

Diving off the deep end, Lexa spoke, "You wanna get out of here?"

"Yes, _please_ ," the blonde answered without a second thought. 

The brunette held out her hand, "Come with me."

She led them both to her car and opened the door for Clarke as she slipped in. Lexa sprinted to the driver's side and slid into the seat. She turned the ignition and pulled away, already having a place in mind where her and Clarke could go. The trip was in comfortable silence except for a few affectionate glances shared between the two. Clarke reached over and placed a hand on Lexa's thigh, caressing it back and forth. This small gesture only made the brunette smile even wider. Soon the car came to a stop in a small clearing by the edge of the water scattered with rocks and a short shore line.

"We're here," Lexa spoke.

"What is this place," Clarke questioned.

"Let me show you."

Pulling the key out, she got out of her seat and went to the trunk. She pulled two blankets from the small space. Lexa extended her hand for Clarke to take and the blonde happily took it. The brunette lead the way along the small shore to another clearing of just sand and a small beach. Lexa laid out one blanket on the sand and sat down on top of it, beckoning Clarke to join her. Clarke carefully sat down, still in her dress. She laid her head back until it was even with Lexa's and looked up as the brunette did.

"This is beautiful Lex," Clarke spoke. "The moon- it's so full. And gosh, there's so many stars. It's breathtaking."

Lexa turned over and propped her head up on her hand, "You're breathtaking, Clarke."

"Oh, please," the blonde brushed off the compliment.

"I mean it though. Every time I see you, you only become more and more beautiful."

"Shut up," Clarke laughed quietly.

"Clarke," clouded green looked into the deep blue. "I'm serious."

The blonde's eyebrows scrunched together as the realization hit her like a bus, "All this time?"

Lexa spoke one word, "Always."

Clarke's expression softened as her eyes began to water yet again. She was through with denying these feelings. She was done with this.  Clarke needed Lexa and  _needed her now_.

"Kiss me," Clarke whispered.

The brunette's lips crashed into the blonde as fireworks exploded once more. No time was wasted as Lexa climbed on top of Clarke best she could. Noticing her struggle, Clarke quickly unzipped Lexa's dressed and Lexa unzipped her's; both were discarded somewhere on the blanket. Lexa took the second blanket and wrapped it around the both of them before climbing back on top of the shorter woman. She was done with this. Lexa needed Clarke and  _needed her now_. The brunette stole her lips away from Clarke's and attached them to her collar bone, slowly tracing kisses down the part between her chest. The gentle touches elicited small gasps from the woman below. Lexa continued lower, head hidden by the blanket. She nipped at the edge of the bottom's underwear, startling her. With the underwear between her teeth, she pulled them down agonizingly slow. By the time it was half way down Clarke's thigh, she removed it with her hands quickly; but her teasing didn't stop there. Instead of taking what would soon be hers, she wanted to gloat in having Clarke at her whim. Unhurriedly, Lexa placed small kisses and the occasional nip leading up to Clarke's center. Her goal was to drive the girl crazy before she even entered her. Finally, Lexa hovered over her new prized possession yet still didn't connect to the folds. She blew warm breaths onto the sensitive core as her hands traveled up and down Clarke's inner thighs.

"Lexaaa," Clarke whined. " _Enough_." 

"Yes, Princess," Lexa laughed.

Perhaps she had teased the smaller woman enough; either way, this would end in pleasure for the both of them. Lexa completely gave into the other woman's command and flattened her tongue to the already moistened center. She groaned along with Clarke at the warm wet contact. Her tongue moved up and down, up and down, taking every inch of the sweet folds and the strawberry like juices that came with it. While licking her lips, Lexa noticed the small bud poking out practically crying for attention. She took it in her mouth, sucking long and hard, shifting her tongue to and fro across the most delicate spot.

Clarke resorted to begging again, "Ugh,  _fuck_. More. Please."

Lexa simply smiled and moved her head away from the woman's core; she lowered her lip's to Clarke's. Her nimble fingers replaced her tongue as she easily slid two into the blonde. Clarke throw her head back at the contact. She moved her hips at the steady pace Lexa had created. The brunette attacked Clarke's neck as she pumped in and out. She could sense the blonde drawing closer and closer to the edge. To fulfill the blonde, she curled her two fingers, repeatedly hitting Clarke's sweet spot. In a matter of seconds, the blonde came loose moaning Lexa's name for all to hear, but neither of them cared. Clarke pulled her in for a sweet passionate kiss that now meant so much more. Lexa reluctantly pulled her fingers out of the woman. 

"Gees Lex," Clarke spoke breathless. Lexa kissed the blonde's cheek as she slipped out of her remaining garment and undid Clarke's as well. "That was amazing."

"I thought so too," Lexa giggled.

"I want to do the same for you," the blonde turned to the brunette.

Lexa leaned in and captured those lips again before replying, "Another time. Right now, we sleep and enjoy one another's company. But don't worry, you won't get off the hook that easily."

Clarke smiled softly, "Whatever you say."

She shifted her body so her head was placed on the brunette's chest. Clarke listened to her heartbeat and it quickly became her new favorite sound. Lexa wrapped her arms around the blonde as she pulled up the blanket to cover them. Her hands rubbed across the Clarke's back easing her into sleep. Soon the brunette followed into the love struck slumber.

Oh, what an unexpected turnout.

Oh, what a new beginning to the most unexpected events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Until next time,  
> Quaz
> 
> The songs in order of appearance:
> 
> "Genghis Khan" - Miike Snow
> 
> "2 Heads" - Coleman Hell
> 
> "Armor" - Landon Austin


	6. Peace of the Moment

Peace of the Moment  
Clarke and Lexa in Polis

The sun shined brightly through the cutouts in the window closest to their bed. It was obviously still somewhat early in the morning from the way the rays came through. The brunette was laying towards the window and slowly began to wake up from the natural light. She was on the other side of the bed totally; they must have moved apart while asleep. The green eyes slowly adjusted until they became fully aware. She yawned silently, not wanting to wake the sleeping beauty beside her. Turning over, she eyed the blonde's morning lions mane sprawled across the pillows. A small smile appeared on her face; she never grew tired of this holy sight. Moving over as quietly as she could, the brunette molded her long body to that of the smaller woman. Silently admiring the blonde's fair skin, she grazed her fingertips up and down the woman's arm hanging outside of the furs. The Commander breathed in deeply then exhaled long and with ease, drinking in the peace this moment brought. She placed a peck on the Sky Princess's also exposed shoulder. Her skin never failed to be sweet, like fresh strawberries on a crisp spring morning. However, unknown to the brunette, the blonde had slowly been waking up ever since the Commander had been too. The leader of Skaikru smiled to herself, basking in the sun light and the kisses from her love.

"Mmm good morning Heda," she murmured in between the kisses on her shoulder.  
"Good morning Ambassador," the Commander whispered back continuing her pecks.

The blonde pushed herself into the brunette, desperate for more of the kisses. In return, she bit the woman's shoulder making her gasp at the silly attempt.

" _Lexa_ ," the smaller woman reprehended.  
"Clarke," she breathed into her ear before taking the lobe between her teeth.  
The blonde melted even more into the taller woman, "Stop that."  
"You can't give me commands Skai Princess," the older woman teased.  
Clarke turned around to now face her, "You weren't saying that last night."   
Lexa blushed at the snarky comeback, "Perhaps you're right about that."  
"Mhmm," the blonde sounded, egging her on.  
" _But_ that is the exception."  
"Whatever you say mighty Heda."

Lexa shook her head the woman who encompassed her entire being. Clarke gave a loving gaze back to the older woman. She had fallen so deep and hard for Lexa, there was no going back from it. No one understood how deep their love went, besides the two. No one could comprehend what one meant to the other. Not even Abby, hell not even Titus, could understand how wide and far this love stretched. It was truly one of a kind.  _They_ were truly one of a kind. Their journey paralleled story books and fairy tales that always seemed to have a happy ending. However, their story was not a fairy tale. Both women understood that within a blink of an eye, everything could turn to total chaos and destruction. Still, that didn't stop them. When another person finds their soulmate, they stick with them through every trial- no matter what that may be.

Clarke pulled away from the many kisses Lexa hand been placing all over her neck and chest, "Don't we have meetings today?"  
"Your point," Lexa questioned.  
"My point is don't we have to attend them," the blonde explained.  
"Ai laik Heda. No one will tell me when I am to attend a meeting."

Clarke snorted at the woman's response. The Commander didn't seem to understand just how adorable she really was.

Lexa's eyebrows rose, "Why are you laughing? Did I say something funny?"  
"No, no," Clarke muffled her laughter. "You're just- you're just you." She stroked Lexa's cheek adoringly.  
Lexa took Clarke's hand in her's, "And you," she paused taking the hand and kissing it lightly. "Are you, Klark kom Skaikru."

A smile spread across the Sky Princess's face; she loved the way Lexa said her name. No one else could say her name the way Lexa does. She had a way of saying it that made Clarke weak in the knees. Whether it be soft or tender, alluring or in the heat of passion- no one said her name quite the way Leksa kom Trikru does.

She placed her forehead against the Commander's and spoke in a hushed tone, "I am so in love with you."  
"Why do you whisper, Clarke? Are you afraid someone might hear you?"  
"No," she kisses the corner of Lexa's lips. "I'm down right _terrified_ the world might hear me and try to take you away."  
"I'm not going anywhere," the brunette reassured. "I can't... and I won't."  
Trying to choke back the sudden emotion, Clarke spoke, "I can't lose you, not after I just found you."  
"Shh," she wrapped her arms around the woman starting to tremble. "Ai laik hir ai hodnes." Lexa kissed her forehead. "I am here."

Clarke did her best to inhale and exhale long and steady breaths. The brunette drew soothing circles on the blonde's back until her breathing went back to normal and the feelings of anguish and loss subsided, for now.

She pressed a kiss to the closest part her lips could reach and it landed on the Commander's clavicle, gently grazing it, "Thank you Lexa."  
Lexa now rubbed the blonde's back; reaching all the way up and down as far as her arms could let her, ensuring Clarke felt protected and at peace, "You don't need to thank me Clarke."  
"But I do," Clarke repeated. "You've gone through so much trouble for me."  
The Commander's lips pulled up in a half smile before she decided it was her turn to speak in a hushed tone, "I went through all that trouble because _ai hod yu in_."  
"I know how hard that is for you."  
"You," she pulled the smaller woman closer. "Make it worth it."

The ambiance in the room had changed once more, back to the serenity of when they both woke up. Clarke nestled her head even more into Lexa's chest, hungry to hear her favorite song that was the beat of the older woman's heart. She kissed her chest gingerly, scattering kisses like the arbitrary pattern of stars in the sky.

"Mmm," Lexa hummed low in her throat, welcoming the wet pecks.

Clarke couldn't resist the Commander for long and wrapped her mouth around an already pert nipple and sucked slightly while wrapping her tongue in circles around it. She glided her hands up and down the tan back, teasing the soft skin. Lexa weaved her fingers into golden blonde hair; she continued to hum, but it soon turned into a muffled moan.

It seem the mighty Heda was left to Clarke's mercy, " _Ugghh_ , Clarke."

She released the second bud and soon reached the older woman's toned stomach; nibbling here and there, always varying how much teeth she used. Lexa's heat soon began to fill Clarke's nostrils; it seemed she wasn't the only one frustrated. The blonde teased the entrance, brushing up against yet never fully inserting a finger. She danced her middle and pointer of her left hand across the wetness, slightly applying pressure yet still never fully entering her.

"Clarke," the Commander snapped. " _Enough_."

She giggled at the impatience of the girl beneath her. Lexa may be able to command thousands of warriors, but Clarke was on a whole different spectrum. Lucky for her though, the blonde understood her needs which caused her to plunge two fingers deep into the brunette. She pulled the fingers out until almost to her fingertips then pushed them back in again, begging Lexa to lose herself. Just as the Commander began to unwind, three heavy knocks were placed on her bedroom door.

"Heda," the voice spoke loud and clear; it was no other than Titus. "You have meetings soon. You must get ready, _beja_."

Clarke still had her fingers inside of her; moving slowly, but just enough to make Lexa's voice waver.

"Move my-," she attempted to say. Lexa tried not to pay attention to the blonde and the climax heavily building between her legs. She swallowed to regain composure and spoke again, "Move my meetings back until midday."  
"You cannot cha-," he began to say.  
"I am Heda. You _will_ do as I say," Lexa barked back.  
The bald man's voiced lowered, realizing the boundary he over step, "Yes Heda. I will inform those attending."

Once the women could no longer hear footsteps, Clarke started to speed her hand up once more. She could feel Lexa clenching around her, ready to fall off the edge. One more thrust and the curl of two fingers striking in just the right spot was all the Commander needed to release everything.

"Aaahhhh, _fuck_ ," Lexa groaned mouth wide open and neck craned back.  
Clarke pulled her in for a sloppy kiss before asking her a question, "Where the hell did you hear that word?"  
"From you," Lexa explained opening her arms to invite Clarke to lay down once more. "When I make you come undone like that."  
"Oh hush," the blonde blushed laying her head back down on Lexa's chest. "We could've gotten up for the meetings. Why'd you push them back until midday?"  
"Because I am needed right here, with you. They can wait."  
"Thank you Lex," Clarke replied continuing to cuddle up to Lexa's side.  
"You're welcome, Clarke," she kissed the top of her head. "Also because I'm so in love with you."

Clarke just smiled and kissed her cheek soaking up what was left of their morning. Once again these two leaders were in the eye of a hurricane, in peace of the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng translations:
> 
> Skaikru- Sky People  
> Heda- Commander  
> Skai-Sky  
> Ai laik Heda- I am Commander  
> Klark kom Skaikru- Clarke from Sky People  
> Leksa kom Trikru- Lexa from Tree People  
> Ai laik hir ai hodnes- I am here my love  
> Ai hod yu in- I love you  
> beja- please


	7. Together

Together  
Clarke and Lexa in Polis

 

Clarke woke up alone in a bed that wasn't hers; she it knew right away it was the Commander's. She turned to her side where the other woman had been laying. The spot was cold, telling Clarke that Lexa may have woken up extra early that morning. She rolled over entirely, inhaling the still strong scent of the other woman; lavender with a hint of earth filler her nostrils. Clarke never grew tired of the scent. While laying her head on the other woman’s pillow, she noticed a small piece of parchment with scribbles on it. The note read: ‘ _In the courtyard with the natblidas. Come join us if you wish_.’ The blonde smiled to herself. She loved to watch Lexa interact with the night bloods. After all, they were only children. The oldest among them and Lexa’s choice was Aden; he is only fourteen. While the boy may be a teenager, he was still fairly young with messy dirty blonde hair and freckles scattered on his face. The rest of the children ranged from eight and up. Clarke never quite understood the reasoning of giving an eight year old a sword, but she never questioned it; she understood the necessity to survive in this world. Now fully awake, the blonde climbed out of bed and headed towards the washroom. She splashed cold water on her face, washing away any sleepiness. Then she combed her fingers through her hair before braiding the middle section, letting the rest hang on her shoulders. She grinned at her reflection in the mirror; looking more ground than sky people. The new found grounder hurried to the dining hall to grab some fruit before heading out to the courtyard to see Lexa and the young night bloods. She bit into the juicy green pear as she made her way towards the training. Clarke wasn’t entirely sure what to expect; she never fully witnessed a training session. The blonde imagined something along the line of blood, sweat, and tears. To her surprise, the children were sitting in a circle, knees bent and eyes closed with their hands folded gently in their laps. Clarke quieted her steps, being careful not to startle the focused children.

“Breathe in deeply and out slowly,” she heard Lexa speak as she grew nearer. The Commander paced around the night bloods with her hands behind her back. “Exhale slowly, Kamrin,” she told a young black haired girl.

Lexa continued to pace back and forth as Clarke watched from a far, admiring her simple beauty. The blonde leaned against an old post and bit into the pear again. Barely disturbing the silence, Lexa looked up and away from the pupils.

“Clarke,” she smiled softly. “Thank you for joining us.”  
“You’re welcome, Heda,” she grinned back with a mouthful of pear.  
Lexa’s face softened as she shook her head at the blonde and spoke, “Care to join us?”  
“Oh,” Clarke discarded the pear, wiping the juice from her face onto her pants. “Yeah.”  
The brunette gestured with her hand, “This way.”

She followed the Commander to stone steps, overlooking the meditating night bloods from a short distance. Lexa brushed behind the blonde as she guided her to the spot.

“I appreciate you coming, Clarke,” she whispered from behind, kissing the back of her neck totally unnoticed.  
“Anything for you,” she mumbled back as the lips left her neck.

Lexa sat on the stone and involuntarily crossed her legs before breathing deeply. Clarke followed her lead and sat beside her. The brunette’s eyes fluttered closed; she lost herself in the song of nature: birds chirping, the bees buzzing, and Clarke’s steady breath next to her. The sounds came together to form the most beautiful melody. On the other hand, the blonde couldn’t focus on anything but Lexa. Her eyes never shut, no; they stayed fixed on the tan skinned woman next to her. She watched her chest rise and fall and her shoulders shrug with every breath, even the way her eyebrows twitched.

“You’re staring,” Lexa whispered.  
Her cheeks turned red, “Oh- sorry.”

The Commander slowly opened her eyes and moved to situate herself in front of Clarke. She took Clarke’s hands in her and intertwined them loosely.

“You must learn to control your breathing,” Lexa told her.  
“I can breathe just fine,” Clarke countered.  
“ _Controlled_ breathing. Close your eyes. Focus on one thing and one things alone.”

Clarke did as she was told and shut her eyes to focus only on the sound of Lexa’s voice. Her breathing was still erratic, unsteady.

“Now,” Lexa instructed. “Inhale for ten seconds and exhale for ten.”

The blonde did as she was told.

“You’re not focusing, Clarke. Put your mind on one thing.”  
“I’m trying,” she replied.  
Lexa removed her hands from the blonde’s and instead placed them on her bent knees, ”Relax, my hodnes.” _Relax, my love_.

Clarke attempted to clear her mind for all but one thing. Nevertheless, one thing remained and it was Lexa, of course; that woman never left her mind. Soon, the blonde began to see a blue cloudless sky with a shining sun in the distance. A vague figure slowly appeared. It was leading her to an unknown destination. Despite the unknown, Clarke followed the figure who was steadily coming into focus. Clarke started to see that the figure was no longer bodiless, but a woman. Still clouded, the identity of the mysterious goddess could not be found. The journey continued as she led Clarke to a patch of rocks. She could see the white rushing water, but heard no sound. The waterfall came into full focus yet it was still muted by an unknown force. Clarke swiveled her head, desperate to see the woman whose hair now turned to rich brown waves that flowed down her back. The locks showed no sign of braids; it was simply blowing with the wind. _Maybe she is the wind_ \- Clarke had no idea. Her aching body moved towards the goddess who stood still on the ledge beside the waterfall. Approaching the ledge, she could smell the fresh earth mixed with what she guessed was the waterfall. Her ears slowly started to work, but the sound was still muffled by God knows what. The sound of water crashing against the rocks and water below began to inch its way into her ears. Roaring water soon filled her ears completely in a way she couldn’t comprehend.

“Heavenly, isn’t it,” the woman asked.  
Clarke knew that voice, it was familiar to her. “It is,” she answered, turning to face the nameless beauty.

Her eyes were met with light jade orbs that struck her into awe. The sight was so pure, so extraterrestrial. Her eyes have never seen such an unblemished sight. She was bewildered beyond words. The woman blinked back at Clarke, mimicking the smile that had found its way to the blonde’s face. The expression was like a breath of fresh air in the already clean atmosphere. It was truly remarkable. Slowly, the woman extended, her hand for Clarke to take. She took it without a second thought.

“Together,” the tan woman spoke warmly, now holding onto the other woman’s hand.

Before Clarke could stop herself, she was plunging fee first to the water below. As soon as her feet hit the cool water, her eyes sprang open in disbelief.

“What the hell,” she murmured.

Clarke was sitting in the same courtyard as she was before. All the night bloods were gone off doing whatever training was next. To her disappointment, Lexa was gone as well. She huffed and sighed a long breath.

“Oh, Clarke,” a sweet voice spoke. “You’re back.”  
“I didn’t go anywhere,” she responded.  
“You didn’t, hmm?”  
“Well, I mean- I did, but I never left this spot.”  
Not wanting to press her, Lexa asked softly, “What did you see?”  
“I saw,” Clarke tried to recall. “A woman. She had long brown hair and these light green eyes. I don’t know her name, but she was gorgeous. There was a waterfall too; muted at first, but the sound played later. I took the woman’s hand and she spoke, ‘ _Together_ ’. Then we jumped off the cliff into the waterfall.”  
“ _Mmm_ ,” Lexa purred. “Quite the journey.”

Clarke didn’t even realize she wasn’t looking at the other woman until she finished her explanation. She glanced over to Lexa, whose gaze was already fixed on her. The sunlight never failed to catch her eyes at just the right angel.

“It was you,” Clarke realized.  
Lexa grinned slightly, “Was it now?”  
It slowly registered to the blonde that she was joking, “Shof op.” _Shut up_.

The Commander leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on the Sky Princess’s blushing cheeks. She leaned her body into the lips as she draped her arms around the goddess in front of her.

“I can’t escape you,” Clarke teased.  
“I won’t let you,” Lexa replied kissing the corner of her lips. “Somehow, the universe will always bring us together.”  
“Even if it doesn’t, I will find you,” Clarke told her seriously.  
“Not if I find you first,” Lexa countered, lightening the mood. The blonde leaned in and kissed her quickly since they were in public. “Come,” Lexa stood up. “They are serving the midday meal early today. Join me.”  
“Anything for you, Commander,” Clarke now teased.

The blonde followed her lead and stood up too. She grasped Lexa’s forearm to support herself, but also because she had an unquenchable desire to constantly be touching the woman. Together, they walked to the dining hall in a relaxed fashion. There was no reason to be uneasy; after all, they were together.

Finally together.


	8. Suit and Tie

Suit and Tie  
Modern AU: Clarke and Lexa

 

Lexa had it up to here with those corporate assholes. She'd spent her entire day overseeing a board meeting that went no where. One big business argued with another; it was no use. Her seat at the head of the long mahogany table soon became her prison.

"Surely Mrs. Woods agrees with me," Titus, one of her employees, spoke up.  
"Currently," Lexa breathed. "The only thing I agree with is that all of you are giving me a headache."  
"But Mrs. Woods," he pleaded.  
She lifted her hand as a signal to shut the hell up, "This meeting is dismissed. All of you will return on Monday with a better solution. Now pack up your things and be gone from my sight."

There was a shuffle of noise from the conference room. Chairs were pushed in and notepads were picked up, until finally Lexa was left alone with her right hand woman.

"Indra," she spoke up. "Record in your log that no progress was made today. Then pack up your things and take the entire weekend off."  
"Are you sure," Indra asked carefully.  
She nodded, not wanting to take out her rough day on her most trusted advisor.

Within five minutes, Lexa was completely alone in the large quiet conference room. She ran her fingers through her hair, relieving what stress she could. The clock shone 6pm, much later than she anticipated. With a sigh, she walked to her office to grab her keys and briefcase. One foot in front of the other rushed her to the driver side of a black Audi A4. One press of a button and the beast roared to life, begging for a ride.  The master piece of machine would be quite disappointed when it felt the stress of its driver. Lexa slid into the seat and buckled her seat belt for the drive. She scrolled through her music until a particular song began to play...

 _What do we do when the power's out? What do we do when the lights go down? What we do when the power's out?  What do we do when the lights go? Down, down, down, down, down, when the lights go_...

The loud grunge was just what the tension in her neck needed to stretch out. She cracked it left and right before shifting the car in reverse and quickly leaving the parking lot. The drive was uneventful and only took about thirty minutes. Her mood was not entirely improved as she pulled up to the drive way. There were no cars in the drive way or garage, telling her Clarke wasn't even home yet. Another long sigh sounded from her lips. All she wanted was Clarke's sweet voice to tell her how stupid everyone one and kiss her until she couldn't think. Lexa parked on the right side of the garage before grabbing her briefcases and unlocking the door. She was welcomed by her favorite animal of all time; her husky named Moose. His pink tongue hung from his mouth and licked her cheek as she knelt down to pet his fur.

"Want to go outside boy," she spoke in an excited, high pitched voice. Moose's light blue eyes lit up and gray tail began to wag. "Come on lovebug."

She opened the back door for the fluff monster to run out and play. Lexa shut the door and walked back to the kitchen. Her suit jacket found its way to a chair and her hands to the cabinet in search of a worthy glass. She decided on a short thick glass made just for what she needed. The next thing she found was her whiskey, homemade by her Uncle Gustus. She twisted off the cap and inhaled the honey infused alcohol. Due to the rough day, the glass was half filled and put on the rocks unlike her usual one-fourth filled cup. She slipped of her black dress shoes and walked back into the family room where she happily sunk into the couch. The whiskey slowly burned down her throat as she searched for something to watch. With nothing good on, she settled on some unknown channel and sipped her drink aimlessly. Bored and still with a headache, Lexa's eyes wandered the room for something to numb her mind. Her eyes stopped  on a brown notepad. To her surprise, it was Clarke's sketch book. For the first time today, she smiled. Lexa reached over and picked up the heavy worn book. She carefully flipped through the pages, examining each piece individually. They ranged from sketches of Moose to landscapes to abstract shapes. Her flipping slowed as she came across one that mirrored her spine tattoo. Clarke must've sketched it recently since it wasn't quite finished. She flipped the page again and was surprised once more at her wife's detail. On the page was Lexa sleeping with her hair sprawled all over the pillow and a matching expressionless face. The sketch wasn't finished, but she could see how Clarke was developing it. Engulfed in her wife's creation, she failed to hear the car pull up and the front door open. Clarke took off her shoes and placed her bags full of ungraded work on the table. A warm smile spread across her face when she saw Lexa sipping her drink and staring at her art. She quietly poured herself a glass of red win before speaking up.

Clarke sipped the red drink,"It's not finished yet."  
Startled, Lexa shut the book and threw it on the coffee table," I was uh-. You left it out."  
"It's fine babe," the blonde laughed. "You're free to look at any of my art or the artist."  
Clarke walked over to the couch and sat on the brunette's lap as she sipped her drink again. Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke and melted into her. She inhaled and exhaled deeply; gosh, today had been such a long day. The familiar scent filled her nose and immediately Lexa felt more relaxed. The blonde noticed the tightened grip and deep breath.

"What's wrong," Clarke asked.  
"I had such a shitty day at the office," she explained. "No one could agree with anyone. We literally got no where like the whole day. The only thing that came out of the meeting was my massive headache."  
Clarke rubbed her lower back and kissed the brunette's temple, "Those jackasses have no idea what they're doing. You're smarter than any of them. I know you'll come up with a solution before the deadline."  
Lexa sipped her drink which was mostly ice cubes by now, "I hope so."  
"I know you will." She kissed her again before getting up to let Moose inside. The fur monster retreated to his bed in another room to chew on a toy.  
"I must say though," Clarke returned to Lexa's lap. "I am loving this outfit."  
"Are you," her wife teased.  
"I must say I am." Clarke gripped her arms and gave them a squeeze. "It really shows off your arms." Her hands trailed up to the white collar. "And the tie." She gave the black knot a small yank, "It's quite the cherry on top."

Lexa's lips were only inches away from Clarke's due to the small tug. She moved to connect them, but the blonde moved away. She moved off Lexa's lap and to her knees, rubbing the brunette's thighs up and down. 

Her voice turned hoarse now, "But how could I forget about your legs? So toned..." Clarke's hands moved to the belt loops, teasing them with gentle tugs. "... and wrapped around my head."

Lexa swallowed and kept silent, unsure as to what Clarke had planned. The blonde undid the neatly ironed white shirt and began to unbutton it, one by one. Once to the top button, she moved the still knotted tie out of the way to reach the last button. Lexa reached to undo the knot. The blonde took her wrists.

"Leave it," she instructed.

Now the brunette sat on the couch simply in her white sports bra, tie, and dress pants. The blonde continued her button work and moved to the dress pants. They were tight and always showed Lexa's ass off in just the right way. She moved her hands to the black button and slowly undid it, pulling the zipper down even slower. Her fingers hooked the belt loops and pulled the pants completely off, taking the socks with them. The all powerful Mrs. Woods sat in her underwear and tie on her couch at the mercy of her wife. Clarke opened the tan legs and caressed them with her finger tips.

She leaned in and kissed Lexa's inner thighs, "It really has been a long day, hasn't it?"  
Unaware of the question, the brunette simply hummed an, "Mhmm."  
Clarke bit a sensitive spot and made Lexa jump, "I asked you a question." Frustrated green eyes looked down. She smirked then bit another spot. "It's been a long day hasn't it?"  
"Yes, baby it has," Lexa barely spoke.  
She kissed the spots she'd bitten, "Better."

Clarke could clearly see how wet the underwear already was, but still decided to take advantage of the situation. She opened Lexa's legs a little more and massaged them with her thumbs until she reached the wet core. The sensitive bikini line was already warm from pent up frustration. Clarke lowered her head and licked around, avoiding where it was needed most. She could feel the wetness on her chin as she ran her tongue across the underwear's seam. 

"Damn, already," she questioned.  
"It was a long day," Lexa whined back quietly.  
"I can tell."

Clarke drug her palm over the center, immediately being rewarded with a sharp exhale followed by a low groan when she applied some pressure.

The blonde moved her hand away, "Mmm, not yet."  
"Clarke, really-"

Before the sentence was finished Clarke stood up and pulled the tie harder this time forcing Lexa to be eye level with her. The green eyes were wide open and met the fierce blue ones.

"You may be the boss of all those companies," Clarke whispered. "But I am the boss of you." She pulled Lexa by the tie into a sloppy kiss. "Now come with me."

Clarke let go of her tie and walked towards their bedroom with a victorious grin on her face. Lexa followed hurriedly, right on the blonde's heels. Once to their bedroom, Clarke pulled up the desk chair and placed it in the middle of the room.

"Sit," she demanded. Lexa quickly sat down, face full of pure lust and a throbbing core. "Good."

Lexa watched carefully as Clarke slowly began to take off her clothes. This was just the distraction she needed after a long day of work. First came the blonde's jeans, leisurely and at her own pace. They fell down her fair legs bit by bit. Next came the button to her pale blue button up. The shirt was nothing special, only used on days Clarke painted with her class. But it was something about the way she took it off, so specifically and with care. She needed Lexa's mind off of such a terrible day and what better way than a little stripping. The blonde now stood in her white cotton boy shorts with light blue trim, paralleling her shirt, and her unbuttoned smock. Lexa bit her bottom lip in heavy anticipation of what was coming next; hoping it was going to be her. She inched over to the patient brunette and sank her body down on top of Lexa's legs first, her chest centimeters away from the other woman's face.

"Mmm, baby," Lexa spoke attempting to reach around to Clarke's back.  
She was scolded, "No touching."  
"Why not?"  
Her tie was pulled once more, "Because I said so."

With a flick of her finger, Clarke pulled out the knot and freed it from Lexa's neck only to take the submissive's wrists and tie them behind her back. A low groan sounded from Lexa's throat with the realization she could no longer touch her beautiful wife.

"That takes care of that," Clarke smiled slyly.

Lexa wore a straight and emotionless face, not amused by her situation. 

The blonde moved closed and sat back down in her first position, "Oh cheer up baby."  
"How am I supposed to do that when I can't even touch you?"  
"Just sit there and enjoy the show." Clarke took Lexa's chin in her hand. "Can you do that?" The brunette nodded. "Good."

She gave her a small, sweet kiss and released her chin. Clarke removed herself from the lap and began removing her smock, army by arm, until she was left in her matching bra with light blue trim. Once close enough, Clarke turned around; her rear end now facing Lexa. The brunette pulled at the knot on her wrists, desperate to grab what was hers. She let down her ass until it met Lexa's center; that was already too wet. Clarke grinded deliberately too slow, pushing down to achieve the most friction possible for the woman below. She gripped the submissive's outer thighs for full range around her lap. The blonde swept down her legs then traveled back up, grinding harder than before.

"Ahh," Lexa breathed when Clarke pushed down knowingly harder.  
"What's wrong babe," the blonde teased.  
The brunette was throaty, "You know exactly what."  
Clarke turned around to face Lexa and pressed her ass against the tan lap. "Do I," she questioned.  
"Untie my hands and I'll gladly show you what I mean."  
"Mmm," Clarke pondered falsely. "No can do."

Another whine came from Lexa and the dominant knee she had her right where she wanted. Clarke moved back off of Lexa, still pressing down with her ass. She moved in front of Lexa and decided she'd tease a little less. She pulled down the brunette's underwear and threw them aside. Clarke was welcomed with a dripped entrance begging for her. She kissed the outside of the woman's bikini line that was already dampened by her center. Clarke couldn't resist the sweet smell any longer. She flattened her tongue against Lexa's core and took one long lick. 

"Mmm," Lexa sounded unable to stay quiet.

Clarke shifted her attention to the submissive's sensitive bud now turned bright red from the intense frustration. She wrapped her lips around it, sucking gently. With a pop, Clarke released the bud, but didn't stop there. She moved her tongue back and flicked it up and down, side to side, in fast and slow circles. In the heat of it all, the blonde plunged two fingers into the woman seated. In and out, she brought Lexa closer to climax only to take her fingers out and lick them before thrusting them back in. 

"Let-let me finish," the worn out brunette whined.  
Clarke smirked, "Ask me nicely."  
"Please baby. Please let me come."  
"Well, how can I say no to that?"

Finally ready for Lexa to finish, Clarke curled her fingers whilst in the other woman. It only took a few times and Lexa was a pile of sweat and released juices on the chair, still clinging to the knot around her wrists. The blonde licked up the wetness and kissed the brunette on the lips.

"I'm going to take a bath babe," Clarke spoke.  
"Well untie me so I can join."  
"Mmm," Clarke thought. "I don't think so."  
"Clarke, this isn't funny."  
"Consider it punishment for looking at my sketch book," she grinned. The blonde sat down on Lexa's lap once more, only to leave a trail of her own juices on the bottom's leg. "Now if you excuse me, I have some unfinished business to attend to."

Lexa hung her head and groaned as Clarke walked towards the bathroom. This woman would be the death of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song featured:
> 
> "Trip Switch" by Nothing But Thieves


	9. The Tales of the Commander's Quarters

Clarke paced the Commander's chambers back and forth. It wasn't too early in the morning; Lexa laid in bed still softly snoring. The great Wanheda, however, walked back and forth the chambers once more. Her mind dwelled on her mother, Kane, and potentially many others visiting Polis. Evan at the time of peace, her mind was at war. There had been peace between the sky people and grounders for months, yet Clarke felt uneasy. She knew her mother would be expecting her to return home to Arcadia with her. Clarke knew she couldn't leave Polis... let alone Lexa. Perhaps it was time to come clean with her mom and be honest, but so many what ifs ran through her head. What if her mother isn't happy with her? What if deep down her mother hasn't forgiven Lexa yet? What if her mother wasn't okay with her loving another woman? So many what ifs...

Clarke sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. The slight pressure on the bed awoke the sleeping Heda. The green eyes adjusted to the few lit candles in the room. She saw her hodnes with her head in her palms. Lexa moved and ran a smoothing hand up Clarke's back.

"What is it my love," she asked quietly.

"Skaikru. They're going to be here today and that means so will my mother," Clarke answered.

"What of her," Lexa asked again. "We are at peace."

"Yes, I know," the blonde sighed.

Lexa massaged her love's shoulders, "Then what is it Clarke?"

"My mother is going to want me to come home," she plainly said.

"You can go home whenever you wish," the Commander kissed the top of Clarke's knuckles. "But I much rather you stay here."

Clarke's lips twitch a small smile, "I want to stay here too- with you."

Lexa laid on her back and stretched her limbs. Her chest was all to inviting for Clarke to resist. The blonde laid her head down on the taller woman

Lexa ran her fingers through the long blonde hair, "If you really want to go home with your mother, then you should."

"You're my home," Clarke confessed.

The Commander smiled at the confession, "Then stay with me and we can visit them more often; the ride is not too far."

"You've got yourself a deal."

"Then so shall it be," the brunette agreed. "But we both must get up and prepare for the visitor."

"I agree," Clarke kissed her cheek. "I'll have Raine run us a hot bath."

Clarke removed herself from Lexa and walked to summon Raine so she may begin their bath. She handed the bottle of oils scented with honey and vanilla, needing sweet relief. The young girl nodded understanding the directions given to her by Wanheda. Rain was one of the few who tried her best not to gossip about Heda and Wanheda. Many of the servants called the Sky Princess, Hedatu- meaning the Commander's second or mate; such word held many meanings. Clarke had no knowledge if the gossip while Lexa chose to ignore it. Nevertheless, Raine followed the command as if Heda herself had given it. Within minutes, the hot water cloudy with oils and minerals was ready.

Raine knocked on the chambers doors, "Heda, Skai Prisa. Your bath is ready." She tried very hard to pick the correct wording, careful not to offend the Commander.

Clarke opened the door and stuck her head out, "Thank you Raine. You may go relax."

The young girl bowed her head and quickly shuffled away. Clarke shut the door and walked back to the chamber to a waiting Lexa.

Clarke bowed her head in imitation, "Your bath is ready, your highness."

"Oh, stop Clarke." 

Lexa got up from the bed and walked to the washroom waiting for the other woman to follow. The blonde quickly followed, mesmerized by the taller woman's hips swaying. Each stripped very quickly, eager to feel the hot water and soothing oils. Clarke stepped into the tub first and slowly sunk down into the water.

"Mmm," she breathed. "This smells amazing."

Lexa followed and leaned her head on Clarke's damp chest, "It really does. I must give Lincoln more credit for mixing oils."

Clarke grabbed a nearby comb and gently ran it through Lexa's brown locks, "At least Lincoln understands what's going on between us."

"Why do you say it in that tone," Lexa asked. "Trikru understands one another. They know that love is love."

"I'm just worried," she continued to brush out the tangles. "What will we do if my mom uses violent measures to take me home?"

"She will not," the Commander reassured. "Abby is smart enough not to start another war."

The blonde hummed in agreement and continued to brush. Lexa's hair was soon soft and knot free as her and through to check.

"Your turn," the brunette spoke. "Switch with me."

Clarke dunked below the water, wetting her hair to make the combing easier. Lexa started from the bottom, attempting to get the small tangles out first before conquering the larger ones.

"You have beautiful hair, Wanheda," Lexa kissed Clarke's neck behind her ear. Clarke giggled at the wet kiss to such a sensitive spot. "Gold like a lion who commands a thousand prides."

"You flatter me Heda," Clarke replied jokingly.

"I mean it. You are very beautiful Clarke." She kissed the other side of her neck.

"Lexa..." she breathed. "The bath. My mom. Coming soon."

The brunette disconnected her lips from the back of Clarke's neck, "You're right."

Each woman grabbed their own bar of soap and began to lather. They had a long day ahead of themselves. Clarke finished before Lexa, but stayed in the water a moment longer; enjoying he heat on her skin and the view in front of her. Lexa was precise even about her washing and Clarke andmired it from the other side of the tub. The brunette dunked her skin once more to ensure all soap had washed off. As soon as she stepped out of the tub, Clarke followed.

"Are you mimicking me," Lexa questioned.

"No," Clarke smiled. "Simply admiring."

"Why admire from afar when I'm right here?"

"I-uh," Clarke managed to speak.

"Come here," the Commander whispered.

Lexa grabbed Clarke by her still wet hips and pulled her into an opened mouthed kiss. The blonde kissed back, pushing her tongue into the other woman's mouth. In between all the passion, both failed to hear the communication going on outside the washroom...

Raven was walking down the hallway as fast as her leg would let her.

"Raven," Octavia spoke from her side. "You can just barge into the Commander's quarters."

"Watch me," she barked back. "Clarke wasn't in her room; Lexa better not have hurt her."

"I'm sure she's fine," Octavia bargained. "Let's just go wait in the hall until everyone else arrives."

"Fuck no, I'm finding Clarke." Raven was met with double doors guarded by two large grounders. "Out of my way," she hissed.

"No," one with a three lined scar across his face spoke.

Raven began to pull out her gun, but Octavia quickly stopped her.

"I'm a messenger for the Sky People," Octavia began to speak. "Friends of the mighty Wanheda, beja."

"Two minutes," the other guard spoke. "Give your message then leave."

"Thank you," Octavia said and elbowed Raven to do the same.

"Thank you," the fiery mechanic grunted.

The guards opened the doors allowing the two women to enter. They walked in expecting to see the Commander sitting on the couch reading. Instead, they are greeted with an empty room and an unmade bed.

"What the heck," Octavia thought aloud.

"Now this is shady," Raven agreed.

The mechanic looked around for any sign of Lexa. All she saw was two closed doors. She randomly picked one and walked quietly over to it. Demanding to make an entrance, she kicked the door in only to be hit with a steam smelling of vanilla. It only took a mere second for the fog to clear and the sight she was greeted with, she would never forget. Her brown eyes saw a nude Clarke sitting on a vanity with her legs wrapped around a tan woman with long brown hair. Clarke's head hung back with eyes closed as the unknown woman kissed her inner thighs. Octavia stood behind Raven eyes wide, trying to piece this together.

"Oh my gosh," Raven squealed loudly.

The tan woman lifted her head up, revealing her identity as the Commander of the twelve clans. Clarke's closed eyes sprang open.

"Raven," Clarke screeched.

"Oh my gosh, Clarke us banging the Commander!"

"Get out," the blonde yelled. "Leave!"

Raven limped out the room snickering with a quiet Octavia behind her.

"Did you see what I just saw," the mechanic asked.

"I don't think I can ever un-see that," Octavia replied.

Meanwhile back in the Commander's washroom...

Clarke was now wrapped in a soft cream towel on the edge of Lexa's bed. Lexa stood in front of her mirror in her chest wrap and black pants, carelessly braiding her hair. The blonde sat aggravated with her arms folded across her chest.

"Are you not going to say anything," Clarke spoke up.

"What do you want me to stay," Heda replied fooling with her hair.

"Something, anything. Raven just walked in on us with your head between my legs."

"And? Octavia was with her too. I'm sure they are smart enough not to say anything," Lexa told her.

"Octavia was with her too," Clarke groaned. "Great. Not one, but two."

The brunette let go of her hair and turned to face Clarke, "What is your fear my love?"

A lump began to form in the blonde's throat as she spoke, "My mom not loving me anymore because I love you."

"Oh, Clarke," Lexa wrapped her in a hug. "Your mother will always love you and if she doesn't, then I will love you twice as much as I already do."

Clarke wiped away the tears forming, "Thanks Lex."

"Now Wanheda," Lexa started. "You must get dressed. We have some important people that will be here soon."

"Oh right," Clarke agreed beginning to stand up.

The taller woman kissed the blonde's forehead, "I love you so much Clarke Griffin of the Sky People. Everything will be fine, my love."

 


	10. One Stoned Night

Clarke sat on her friend’s apartment floor. She was hanging out at Harper’s apartment on campus with a bunch of other friends. Her day had gone about as normal- meaning shitty, as usual. She needed a pick me up, and a pick me up quick. Clarke sat on the floor and talked with her friends and laughed. Bellamy sat across from her on the couch.

He spoke up, “So tell me about this chick you keep talking about?”

“Who are you talking about,” Clarke pled the fifth.

“Don’t give me that bull shit Griffin. Tell me,” Bellamy pestered.

“Her name is Lexa, Lexa Woods. She doesn’t know who I am, but I know who she is. Everyone on campus knows who she is.”

“Oh, Lexa,” he spoke. “Yeah, I know of her. She seems pretty cool.”

“Right, we briefly met on campus once- but I doubt she remembers me.”

“Oh please Clarke, how could she forget you?”

“I don’t know Bell, you never know,” Clarke questioned herself. “I just want to meet her again and fuck her.”

“So a meet and greet turned to a fuck it and leave it?”

“I guess so,” Clarke lied.

That’s not all Clarke wanted. She wanted to meet this woman; she wanted to get to know her. Everyone on campus seemed to know her, but Clarke wanted to  _ know _ \- every inch. She sat there and talked with her friends some more. A minute passed and the group in the apartment heard the door open. Monroe, Harper’s roommate, had come back from doing whatever she was doing. To everyone’s surprise, Monroe had brought someone back with her. It was none other than Lexa Woods. 

Clarke shot a look at Bellamy. _Is that her_ , he mouthed to her. She nodded her head very quickly. It was her. It was Lexa Woods. She was right here- in the same room as Clarke. _Fuck fuck fuck_ , Clarke thought. It was obvious that Lexa and Monroe were stoned out of their minds. Their eyes were heavy and droopy. Lexa looked around and sat right on the floor next Clarke. 

“Hey,” Lexa spoke to Clarke. “I remember you, we met that one time on campus!”

“Yeah, that was me,” Clarke replied uneasily.

“I’m so sorry, but I don’t remember your name. I am really stoned.”

The blonde laughed at the high girl, “Clarke, Clarke Griffin.”

“It’s nice to meet you again, Clarke Griffin,” Lexa smiled.

Lexa sat there on the floor and looked around the room. Whatever type of weed she smoked was strong- she was gone, but fully conscience still. She sat there and smiled. The blonde woman intrigued her. She wanted to know more about her, but couldn’t quite form sentences how she wanted due to her current state.

“What are you eating,” Lexa asked the blonde.

“Oh, it’s just some pizza. Did you want a piece?”

“Really,” the brunette stoned and amazed at Clarke’s generosity.

“Yes,” she laughed. “Have much as you want.”

Lexa carefully took a piece. The high was really catching up with her. She took a bite of the pizza slice.

“This is so good,” Lexa exclaimed. “Can I have another slice? Would you mind?”

“No, go right ahead,” Clarke replied nervously.

Lexa was too high to understand how nervous Clarke was. Here was Clarke, the woman who was just talking about fucking Lexa Woods, and then in walked  _ the  _ Lexa Woods. Bellamy looked at Clarke with a questioning look. She sent a confused look back. The brunette took another slice and bit into it. Monroe made a joke and Lexa laughed so hard that she spit the pizza in her mouth across the table.

“I am so so sorry,” Lexa apologized. “I am just really high and that was really funny.”

Bellamy looked at Clarke again, who was staring and laughing with the brunette. It was at this point Clarke knew she was fucked. She knew she was going to fall for the woman who spit pizza across the table one stoned night. 


	11. Grocery Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Clexa grocery shopping you didn't know you needed until now!
> 
> Quaz

Clarke sat in the passenger side of the car waiting for Lexa to lock up the house and walk out to join her. She turned the radio on the brunette’s least favorite station, hoping she’d hurry up and come turn it off. The blonde turned it to their local country station and turned it up loud enough to be heard from the house. The tall brunette shut the front door and locked it before speed walking to the car, yelling over the loud music.

“Turn it off! Clarke! You know I can’t stand that shit,” the brunette spoke over the music.

“What? I can’t hear you over the music,” Clarke egged on.

Lexa slid into the driver’s seat and turned the station and the volume down, “There, much better.”

The blonde kissed her cheek, “I looove you.”

“You love pushing my buttons,” Lexa backed out of the driveway.

“True, but I love you more,” Clarke pouted.

“I know baby,” the driver laughed.

“Did you bring the reusable grocery bags?”

“Uhh, I think they’re in the trunk.”

They drove to their local grocery store listening to Lexa’s music, per usual. She was very particular to what music they listened to. That was one of the first things Clarke noticed about the brunette; she was very particular when it came to this little thing. Even with her little ticks, the blonde unconditionally loved her partner. A little thing like this would never come between the two women. The two arrived at the store and exited the car, grabbing a shopping cart and grocery bags. 

“Are you gonna let me drive this time,” Clarke teased the taller woman.

Lexa nodded, “I guess so- just don’t run anyone over, please.”

“No promises,” the smaller woman snickered.

The brunette pulled their list out of her pocket. She organized the list in the order of where things normally were in the store. It normally went something like: diary, breakfast, lunch, dinner, snacks, meat, and baking supplies. Lexa liked to be organized and this seemed to be the most efficient way to grocery shop with the sometimes scatterbrained blonde. 

“Where are we heading first Commander,” Clarke pretended to salute to her girlfriend.

“Let’s start with breakfast stuff first, so we’ll head to the cereal aisle,” Lexa replied.

Clarke pushed the cart with the taller woman beside her. She was tempted to push the car from under her and jump up on it, but held back until a later time. The blonde used to do this when she was a kid and never grew out of it. They reached the aisle and browsed the sales on cereals and things alike. 

“I want this one,” Clarke picked up  _ Captain Crunch _ .

“Baby, that’s full of sugar,” Lexa told her.

The smaller woman pouted, “But I want it.”

“Fine,” she caved. “But we’re getting a healthy cereal too  _ and _ some fruit.” 

“Okay, okay.”

Lexa added a  _ Special K with Berries _ to the cart to even out Clarke’s sugary desire. They moved to gather things for their lunches and snacks included. The two went to the bread aisle first where Lexa took a whole wheat bread from the shelf.

“That one kinda tastes like dirt,” Clarke pointed out.

“Yeah, but it’s good for you,” the brunette countered.

She put her hand on her hip, “Yes, but I like to enjoy my lunch. I’m getting potato bread too.”

“Yes dear.”

The taller woman reached to a higher shelf and grabbed some veggie straws for herself, and apple cinnamon straws for Clarke. Why did she always gave to the smaller woman? She couldn’t help but give the blonde what she wanted- I guess that’s what love does to a person. You become hard and tough for so many others, but soft and loving for that one individual. Lexa grabbed some pretzels too because she knew Clarke liked salty snacks sometimes. One of her favorite pastimes was taking care of that beautiful person. They moved to the dinner and baking section next. Lexa loved picking up beans, fresh vegetables, and spices for their dinners throughout the week.

Clarke picked up a pepper and showed it to the brunette, “How’s this one look?”

“Looks good,” Lexa smiled.

“What about this one?”

“That one looks good too. Let’s grab some carrots and potatoes too my love.”

“Okay!”

The blonde grabbed two more produce bags and scooped up what the brunette asked for. They both cooked throughout the week, but Lexa’s meals proved to be more extravagant sometimes. While Clarke messed with gathering those, the brunette moved to pick up some fruit. The strawberries were on sale so she picked up two packages of them and some bananas to go with them. Clarke liked to make smoothies in the morning sometimes so she needed to make sure the blonde had the right ingredients. Lexa turned around to tell the blonde that there was a sale on strawberries, but she disappeared- the cart with her. The brunette carried the fruit and looked down the aisles. The blonde was down the grains aisle, grabbing some of her favorites.

“You could’ve waited for me,” Lexa put the food in the cart and smiled.

“I know, but you never let me pick out the fun shapes of pasta.”

“Pick whatever you want babe.”

“Yes!”

Clarke grabbed alphabet shaped pasta and two regular ones that were more of Lexa’s speed. The brunette picked up some sauces to go with the pasta. It was such an easy meal to make during the week. They moved to the meat section, deciding what to get. Normally, they’d get the leanest meat possible. Lexa scooped up lean ground beef and some chicken breast. Raw meat always proved healthier than buying it frozen; plus it tasted fresher.  While in the refrigerated aisle, the two picked up all the dairy products and lunch meats they needed. They worked as a great team gathering all they needed. 

“Can we get a dessert,” Clarke asked the taller woman.

“I already have a dessert,” Lexa winked.

The blonde blushed, “Besides me.”

“Of course sweetie, why don’t you go pick one out?”

The two pushed the cart over to the bakery as Clarke looked around on what to get. She decided on a lemon meringue pie; it was one of her favorites and she knew Lexa would enjoy it too.

“Did we get basically everything,” the brunette asked.

“I think so, let’s go check out.”

They moved to check out and placed everything on the belt to be scanned. The bag boy placed all the bags in the cart. Clarke pushed the cart back to the car and held it as Lexa loaded up the car. She took it back to the other carts before leaving.

“Hey,” Lexa spoke.

“Hey,” Clarke smiled.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They drove home hand in hand with wide smiles on their faces. It was little things like this that reminded both individuals why they fell in love in the first place. It was little domestic tasks like this that reminded them both that life was indeed simple and all they needed was each other. Lexa pulled into the driveway and began unloading the car. Clarke helped her this time, grabbing all the bags in one trip.

“Grilled cheese for lunch,” the blonde asked.

Lexa nodded, “I’ll make the tomato soup.”

“Perfect.”

“You’re perfect,” she kissed the smaller woman’s cheek.

These two are grossly in love with one another. 


End file.
